


Stay

by Mazen



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: Things he never said.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Kudos: 23





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt: Things you never said.

_Take her. Forget me, forget all of this_

He walks swiftly to his organ, his yellow eyes effectively hiding between the many candles.

_Leave me alone. Forget all you've seen_

I run to help Raoul get back on his feet. He groans and holds a hand to his throat, the marks left by the rope raw.

_Take the boat. Swear never to tell_

I struggle to keep Raoul stabilized as he drags me towards the boat.

_The secret you know. Of this angel in hell_

I am not leaving my Angel here alone when a mob is coming. He isn't the one who gets to decide that. I have already made my choice!

_Go now! Go now and leave me!_

Raoul manages to get me to the boat. That's when I notice the ring on my finger. "I have to return it," I whisper; Raoul nods and let me go.

_Masquerade… Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade… Hide your face so the world will never find you_

This is it. He will tell me to stay with him and I will listen because his word is my command.

_Christine, I love you_

Order me to stay!

We stare at each other and finally, I hold out my hand with the ring in my palm. He takes it without ever touching me and nods solemnly in acceptance.


End file.
